


Grimm Island

by silentfoxgirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Also Shachi is being a slut because potions, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Fuck Or Die, It's not Shachi's fault, Law is angst personified, Law will still treat him in any way he can, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentfoxgirl/pseuds/silentfoxgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are fairytale references, a fuck-or-die situation, and food. Lots of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bite Out Of My Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: the lovely stirlingphoenix <3  
> Made for: sharethelovemonth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for: Share The Love Month event on tumblr ^^
> 
> Beta: The amazing stirlingphoenix 3 (Thank you, lovely!)
> 
> Chapter Rating: T

Their current location was just another island with its own peculiarities that set it apart from other islands. One distinctive feature of this particular island was the forest surrounding it, or rather; foods disguised as the forest and the animals itself, and not the ones they have ever encountered before.

The droopy weeds that Shachi thought were wasting away were actually noodles, all of the roses were lollipops, fried chicken, bacon, and every kind of sandwich imaginable dangled from the numerous trees that surrounded the area, and the lone boar that ambushed them (that he and Penguin had been able to take care of with a few well-placed kicks) was steaming hot, nicely cut, and _ready to eat_ after collapsing!

He tried not to think too much about it; stumbling upon an island with plenty of food was exactly what the crew had been hoping for after using most of their resources for Bepo's birthday party. The fluffy polar bear received special treatment from the captain, which made Shachi a tad bit envious. He tried to be as useful as possible so Law would never regret offering him a place on his ship ( _well, it was a submarine, but whatever_ ). _'I still have a long way to go before the captain would ever give me that sort of attention'_ , he thought to himself.

The thought of Law looking at him in any way possible made his face flush red with embarrassment. Even though he longed to be by Law's side, he still acted like a schoolgirl wanting to be noticed, yet avoiding attention at the same time, something Penguin (his ass of a 'friend') enjoyed teasing him about.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the task that said 'ass' had given him. _'Find some real fruits and raw meat if you can, we can't take food that wouldn't maintain in the fridge, and we can't eat sweets alone everyday either. I am sure you can find something, buddy!'_ \- That was what Penny said, but it had been a few hours already, and Shachi still hadn't found anything that would last for very long in the submarine's refrigerator.

As he continued down the path, it suddenly occurred to him that he could very well get lost in this whimsical forest if he wasn't careful. Luckily, he had the foresight to scribble the Heart Pirate Jolly Roger on the colored stones that lined the trail and throw them back on the ground for later. Currently, all he could see were bamboo trees made of bread (he made a note to never let Law see them), lollipop-rose gardens ( _they were practically everywhere_ ), a road made of cookies ( _definitely not eating that_ ), a gingerbread house-...

 _'Wait a minute'_ , Shachi backtracked and looked fixedly at the house that was made of bread and adorned with various types, shapes and colors of candy.

 _'There's possibly someone living here. But it's right in the middle of the forest. Then again, they could've been living here for quite a long time so that's a possibility. They might even know a place where I can find what I need. And yet...'_ , Shachi weighed his choices, he could either walk away, possibly never find anything of use and get lost (not necessarily in that order), or he could try to find out if there were people in the candy-covered house and get some information about this bizarre island.

The answer really should have been obvious from the start, but he felt like being intrusive. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

With his mind made up, he approached the bread-door, knocked three times, and waited. He heard muffled footsteps walk towards the door, and after what sounded like the soft 'click' of a deadbolt being turned, the door opened ever so slightly.

"And who might you be, stranger?" The soprano tone obviously belonged to a woman. She sounded cautious, but a tiny hint of curiosity laced her gentle voice. "Is there something you want from me?"

Shachi didn't see the point of making up any sort of far-fetched story, and told the woman what had happened with earnest., "I am merely a traveler who ended up on this strange island by luck, and now I am trying to find some food and other necessities that are able to last for some time before I dock at another island."

A moment's pause later, the door opened wide enough for the woman to reveal herself. She looked quite lovely with her dark hair with matching eyes, wearing a red hood over a simple white dress and wooden slippers. She appeared relatively harmless; the sight allowed Shachi to relax for the time being.

The hooded female hummed in thought. "It would be difficult to find what you are looking for, but luckily I have a garden that grows normal fruits. You seem like a nice young man, even with those strange clothes," she said, giving Shachi's attire the once over. "You can come if you tell me your name first," she added coyly.

He grinned at her, but completely missed the playful tone of her voice. "Shachi's the name, miss. Nice to meet you!" he replied cheerfully

She smiled back, giving Shachi a toothy grin. "I am called Ova. It's nice to meet you, too."

The interior of the house was surprisingly normal; the floral decorations and cream-colored walls felt welcoming. Upon her invitation, he sat down on the couch and watched Ova as she moved to the kitchen. Soon, the clacking of woodenwares echoed throughout the small house.

"Make yourself comfortable, Shachi," Ova said, calling to him from the kitchen. "You must be tired, sailing all the way up here. Would you care for some tea, maybe some fruit?"

"If you wouldn't mind it, then sure. Thanks." He heard her hum pleasantly from the other room. More clacking ensued from her actions, but he couldn't see anything that was going on from the angle he was at, and before long, she came back to the living room. Ova handed him a small scarlet apple which he gratefully accepted and thanked her for.

He took a hesitant bite; the texture and taste were similar to that of a normal apple, even if it was a bit sweeter than he expected. "I've never been so glad to eat fruit before. Those lollipop-roses would have given me a toothache!" he commented, taking another bite.

"Believe me, I know just what you are saying," Ova replied. "Anyways, the tea will take a little more than ten minutes to be ready, would you be okay with that?"

Shachi shrugged, "I guess that's alright. Thanks anyway, Ova."

She appeared satisfied, "Well then, now I shall fetch what you require," she said before going off into a corner.

Shachi was about to offer help but she quickly stopped him with a firm, almost chilling tone. "Don't you dare move from that spot, young man. You will remain seated as the guest and I shall do what a host must. That is, to provide whatever her guest may need." As she spoke, her voice slowly returned to its usual merry sound.

He sheepishly held the apple close to him, subconsciously cowering a bit at her order, "I'm afraid I can't help it, ma'am. I always try to help if I can, and old habits don't die easily."

The woman chuckled to herself. "Not just good-looking, but courteous too, aren't you?"

He looked down to hide a shy smile; he wasn't used to compliments, and he still had his hat and sunglasses on, which covered any 'handsome' features Ova could have been referring to, so he believed she must have been joking.

Ova went to another room towards the back of the house, presumably to the garden she mentioned earlier. He soon finished the apple and stepped inside the kitchen to throw the core into the bin. He admired the woman's admittedly good taste in decor and watched the tea kettle to pass the time, mildly interested about why she would trust him enough to leave him alone with possibly priceless possessions.

She came back, arms carrying a bag filled with an assortment of fruit, "Here you go, sweetie. Would this be enough to feed you in your voyage?"

"These are fine, thank you very much, Ova", Shachi took them immediately. The captain and the others might be wondering why he's taking so long; they might have even started a search team for him! The thought that Law might be worried for him provided him with a warm feeling that spread throughout his chest.

Shachi felt a little bad for leaving so suddenly; she helped him by providing the crew with plenty of fresh fruit, but he hadn't done anything yet to repay her. "Miss, I am afraid I have to take a rain check on the tea." Those words left a sour taste in his mouth. Despite his best intentions, he knew they were all lie. Once the submarine left the island, there would be no turning back. "I have to go now, but I'll do something for you tomorrow, to repay your kindness."

Ova didn't say anything, a small secretive smile on her face.

He waited for her to say something, but then he suddenly felt uncomfortable, his vision started to lose its focus.

He felt light-headed, clumsily leaning against the sink as he scrambled for support. But he was too tipsy and fell down on the floor, the bag of fruit Ova had brought in soon followed after, and its contents were spilled onto the wooden floor. Confused and disoriented, he wasn't able to push himself off the ground, and could do nothing but hear Ova's victorious cackle.

"You know", she kneeled beside him, humming happily as if nothing wrong had happened, "it gets lonely here on this island, even if I have all the food I want to eat. Men happen to end up here despite my barriers and leave after one night with me. I am getting quite sick of that. You will keep me company from now on, won't you? I increased the dose more than normal, but don't worry, the result will be...pleasing for the both of us. And when you do wake up..."

 _'The apple!'_ , his panicking mind supplied, _'She must've drugged the apple!'_

Shachi gritted his teeth when Ova started caressing his head, like a lover would, "...you will never be able to leave me. I will make sure you aren't capable of escaping me. You will understand why, I know you will, Shachi."

Shachi's mind started to drift and out of consciousness; soon he was unable feel ashamed of himself for so easily falling into such a glaring trap, or anger at the damn witch for her sudden, yet inevitable betrayal, and could do nothing but close his eyes and desperately hope that Law or Penguin would find him soon.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticisms and reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading ^^


	2. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Law x Shachi
> 
> Beta (for the whole story): the lovely stirlingphoenix, give her the love she deserves guys!

Law kept a close eye on the thick woodland around the defoliated area in case more ambushing pigs came their way. While he kept a look out, his crew members started diligently setting up tents on their own.

His eyebrows knitted together in worry, although the expression was hidden by his spotted white hat. He recently noticed that one of his men still hadn't appeared. He wondered if Shachi was doing his own business, but that seemed unlikely, as he should have finished long ago. Law easily spotted his first mate with his name on navy cap, who was helping the other men. When Penguin looked in his general direction, Law motioned for him to come closer to his spot.

"What's up, Law?", Penguin asked with a casual tone when he reached him. "Is there anything else ya need me to do?"

Law regarded him with a look. "You know I like to keep all of my crew members in sight, and if you haven't noticed, one of them is missing. Have you any idea why?"

Penguin was silent for a moment; Law figured he must have been recalling day's earlier events. Suddenly, his entire body froze, giving the impression that he figured out who was missing, and why. _'Shit, I must have forgotten to check on Shachi!'_

His first mate still hadn't given him the response he was looking for, so Law asked once again, this time with more emphasis, "Penguin-ya, are you or are you not responsible of this?"

Penguin gulped and prepared himself for his captain's anger. "Law, I-...yes. Yes, I ordered Shachi to gather necessities that could stay in the submarine as food. I have no excuse for forgetting to follow him after, nor possibly putting him in danger. I will take responsibility for it."

Law pursed his lips, not wanting to berate Penguin in front of their crew, and thus causing a scene, but he knew something must be done so this would not happen again.

For now, they needed to focus on finding Shachi, and hope he was simply lost. Law did not want to leave his other crews almost defenseless, so Penguin had to stay. The first mate may not be as powerful as him, but with the others, he could still protect and be protected. It was good that the crew took a liking to him.

With his faithful nodachi in one hand, he started the search for Shachi, at times he used Shambles to teleport him much further into the forest. He found inscribed colored stones and picked one up. The inscription was a badly drawn Heart Jolly Roger, and Law automatically knew that Shachi was responsible for this. He then saw more stones ahead of him and wordlessly followed the path.

It led him to another part of the the forest that was much deeper, and dense with overgrown foliage. The trees were a bother to duck under, yet the stones in front of him showed that this was still the path Shachi had taken. He easily broke past the obstructions after muttering Room and Shambles under his breath, reappearing on the other side and following the path now made of cookies.

He found their jolly roger stone not far from the candy-adorned gingerbread house.

_'There you are.'_

Law had a feeling that Shachi's troublesome curiosity led him in there (Law mentally noted to help Shachi in controlling himself) and with no ado, decided to sneak in, which was no trouble considering his Devil Fruit ability.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ova had some trouble dragging Shachi to her bedroom, but later on, she managed to lay him upon her bed. Her hands shook in anticipation as she undressed him, and she admired his completely naked body after removing those ugly sunglasses and cap hiding his face.

"Finally, this is happening. My own man, once a dream and now here to be mine," her graphic thoughts caused her to salivate while she dropped the clothing into the basement. She would have to burn them later, Ova would provide for her husband better outfits the week after they... _'marry'_ tonight, so to speak.

The potion and sex were merely the first steps. After the month was over, she would have to continually feed her lover this potion every month so he wouldn't have second thoughts about leaving her, he would only be able to sate his desire with her, and no one else. She would make sure of it. All the men before him were failures for being able to smell the perfume she put up in the living room and the kitchen. Her real mate wouldn't notice it, at least, that was what the witch who she got it from had said. Ova didn't understand what the potion brewer meant in actuality, but that didn't matter now.

The witch had told her there was one drawback from the potion however, if the target's awakening was not handled correctly. She called it the 'First Kiss', for the moment the drinker wakes up, they must exchange saliva with one person they will 'imprint' upon, and it could be anybody that got to the target first.

Ova lifted her snobby nose. "Obviously I am that person. There is nobody else here in the island but me to kiss and keep Shachi."

She didn't want to part with his scent just yet, so she wore his cap upon her head. She had a nasty smile upon her face as she walked to the kitchen, unknowingly nearing the danger that was intruding her house.

* * *

 

The first thing Law saw was the living room, domestic enough yet the excessive amount of flowers and greenery covering the whole room made him skeptical. Where did all of these realistic plants come from? It was doubtful that this kind of island would be able to grow them, let alone any plants products, so the owner must have either went to another island or grew a farm themselves.

The smell inside was akin to something sickeningly sweet, and made his face scrunch up in disgust. He wanted to get away from the stench so he turned to the next room. It was the kitchen, but it still had that odor in the air. However, there might have been some sort useful clue there, so he ignored the foul scent in order to investigate. It seemed that each room had its own feature; the kitchen was made of tough wood, except for one simple stove. The cupboards and drawers had nothing important inside them, but there was another smell, much stronger in the kitchen, hidden somewhere within the house.

Inside another cupboard was a picnic basket wrapped in ropes, and cleverly placed behind big vials of some sort of liquid. When Law used Room to reach inside, his hand grasped an apple and the setting made him a tad suspicious. Why put one single fruit in a tightly concealed container? What was the disgusting aroma in this house?

He had a few questions and no answer at this point, but Law would bring the house upside down if it meant finding Shachi.

The soft thuds of footsteps shuffling toward Law stopped him from finding out more. With his Room, he phased with the dark corner of wall, barring everything but his eyes on the sight, not a moment later a woman came in the kitchen with Shachi's cabaret on her head and a giddy expression on her face.

The woman hummed in barely concealed joy while rummaging around the kitchen. Law didn't know how she stole the hat (for it could be anything but borrowed), or what she did to the redhead for that matter. Shachi was never fond of taking the hat off even in front of Penguin or him, and he was quite reliable with his martial arts, so that narrowed it down to three choices; either the woman was stronger than Shachi and able to subdue him, she seduced him to bed, or she poisoned him.

Deciding to act first then question her later, Law enlarged his Room enough to put the unsuspecting woman in range. He pulled his long sword out of the scabbard, the faint sound was not enough to alert her, and made a few simple horizontal cuts in thin air.

The effect was as he expected it to be; her body was cut into pieces, no blood was shed, and he took Shachi's hat when it gravitated towards him and stuck a bit of it in his pockets. The expression of shock and disbelief on her face was as hilarious as the marines' last time he did it.

But Law wasn't here to laugh, and so with his nodachi resting on one shoulder, his hands moved to and fro and manipulated the limbs to stick to other body parts or on the kitchen ceiling. He ignored her screeching and stepped to her floating diaphragm, placing a hand on the left side of her chest and announced Mes to 'pop' her still beating heart out, capturing it with his hand.

The woman seemed to become more aware of the damage he could cause, what with her own heart in his grasp, and didn't try to scream anymore, or think of a way out.

Law wanted to scare the woman some more, but lucky for her, Shachi's safety more important, his crew would always be his first priority. He lifted her heart in front her, and said with a threatening tone in his voice, "My name is none of your business, nor do I care about yours. Now that we are properly acquainted with each other, you wouldn't mind telling me what you did to Shachi now, would you?"

She didn't seem to have her bearings yet, and his threat of death made it much harder for her to speak. She opened and closed her mouth, eyes wide as saucers. "Ah-..I-...You-..."

Her speechlessness annoyed him, and made him almost regret his forcefulness. He could've taken the time to introduce himself in a much gentler way, if only to make her talk clearly. But time is not something he wanted to waste, and the woman was wasting it now. He would have to use a different angle, and it would save him a lot of time if he did it his way.

He decided she was useless at this point and hid her heart somewhere inside his black hoodie, leaving the woman gaping with her parts still stuck to the kitchen ceiling, before quickly stepping into the hallway. He opened each room he encountered, but found no redhead inside. He did find a small plantation at the far back however, which probably meant the woman had lived here long enough to know how to grow her own food.

There was another room beside the staircase, that led down to what he assumed was the basement, and hoped luck would strike him. And it did, when he pushed it open. The wax candles placed upon a few desks were bright enough to illuminate the room, and a naked body upon the queen-sized bed.

Law darted towards the bed, not wanting to assume the worst, but he had a need to know what had happened to Shachi, if this guy was even him. He placed his sword parallel to the wall, the hat and the heart on the desk beside it before examining him, his 'doctor instincts' made him check for any wounds possibly inflicted. The man leaned on his side and appeared to be having a cozy nap and wasn't harmed in the slightest, so he then worked on familiarizing himself with the guy's facial features.

His full lips and that particular shade of auburn upon his head confirmed that yes, this was definitely Shachi and he was unharmed (otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop himself from gripping the heart on the desk very tightly). Of course, those were the only features he was able to memorize with Shachi alone. He knew how the others looked liked without their head coverings, and it just struck him that, as he watched the young man's long eyelashes flutter in his sleep, this was the first time he had ever seen Shachi without both his cabaret and sunglasses.

He unconsciously placed a tattooed hand on the other man's cheek, and wore a soft expression when Shachi nuzzled the warm hand in his sleep and a soft smile played upon his lips. Law watched him sleep for another moment and thought that Shachi truly looked fair and expressive, with or without a hat and sunglasses.

He shook his head and quickly removed his hand as if it was burned; he needed to rid himself of his attraction with Shachi, for these thoughts would break not only his professional relationship with a reliable crewmate, but Shachi's trust, too. Law wouldn't dare touch him without permission, and even then, he would still have to control himself. After all, he was a destructive force that could potentially do something damaging at a large scale, and that was not something he wanted to do to Shachi, Penguin, or anyone else he cared for.

He kept his eyes off the other man's revealing form out of politeness and lightly shook Shachi's shoulder to try waking him up without shocking his system, in order to provide him with enough time to realize the situation at hand. He watched Shachi groan in protest, as if he didn't want to wake up just yet, but the roused redhead still opened his eyelids, his bright green irises were looking right at him, slowly blinking away his sleepiness.

"...Law?," the young man sat up and asked so softly, that had Law not been leaning over him, he wouldn't have been able to hear it. Obviously, he was still able to able to recognize Law and speak to him, but he didn't seem to understand what was happening yet.

Law supposed this was a good time to question him about today's occurrences, not only for Shachi's sake, but for his modesty too. "I was wondering what you have been up to, Shachi-ya. Care to explain why a single woman managed to not only take that hat you were fond of, but also knocked you unconscious and-"

Shachi suddenly stopped Law's inquiries when both of his hands gently capturing his face, a look of wonder was evident in his wide emerald eyes. "You are... _my Law_ ", he declared, carelessly removing the tanned man's white hat and scanned his full features in view.

Although Law enjoyed the attention, he was worried his crewmate might have hit his head hard enough to make him a bit delusional, but still, he hadn't found a head bump earlier in his examination. Even so, there was no way Shachi would ever say that sort of thing, at least not in this life. There was a possibility that Shachi might have been drugged by the darn woman, something which Law wouldn't put past her. That was just another thing that would be _terrific_ to address with her.

For now, he needed to get Shachi out, preferably with his clothes on. Law put one of his hands on top of Shachi's, which was still resting on his cheek, and hoped the other man only suffered from temporary loss of memory, "That is right, Shachi-ya. It's Law, your captain. Do you still remember your crewmates? Penguin-ya, or even Bepo?"

It didn't seem like the redhead took note of what he was saying, and it looked like he was only paying attention to the dark-haired man's...lips? Shachi's tongue darted out and licked his lips, lighting a spark of desire within Law.

_'What in the world is he-'_

Law's thoughts were cut off when Shachi pressed his mouth against his in the form of a sloppy kiss, while clumsily dragging him into the bed. Before Law knew what was happening, he was lying on his back with the young man straddling his lap, and somehow, Shachi managed not to break the kiss in the slightest.

Law's head was trapped between Shachi's arms, his warm body pressing against the other's. Law soon became affected by Shachi's ministrations, and began to kiss him back with fervor, caressing one powerful leg and holding Shachi close to him by the neck.

Shachi drew back from the kiss, most likely with the intention of making them both sit up, before grinding himself against Law's clothed crotch, causing them both groan in pleasure. There was still a part of him trying to rebel from the pleasurable feelings that were beginning to overwhelm him; his mind screamed over and over that Shachi wasn't in the right state of mind, nor was it the proper place to do this, and for now he heeded that part of himself.

He suckled on the young man's already swollen lips a little longer than he intended, eventually stopping the kiss with more than a little hesitation, and held the young man with one hand stilling his hips, the other on his shoulder.

Law's panting was not as great as Shachi's and was able to recover faster by gently pushing him against the bed and locking his arms above his head. Shachi seemed to like this new position. He licked his lips one more time, a scorching look directed at Law.

"More, please?"

Law was very much tempted to continue where they left, but he had to control himself, for both of their sakes. "You are still not quite yourself, Shachi-ya. I have to put a stop of this, and if you don't listen to me right now, this will never happen again."

This time, Shachi seemed to understand what he said and went limp on the bed, his eyes started to get teary, "Mmm...'m sorry, Law. Feels hot, and good...can't think, or talk clear...m'head hurts. Need you...can I kiss you?"

Law just had to kiss him again, this time with his tongue delved into Shachi's mouth, taking a moment to savor his taste of apples, but that is all he is willing to give at the moment. Now, Law could fit the most of the missing pieces to the puzzle. He understood the purpose of the lone fruit in the basket, Shachi's nakedness in a bedroom, and the dark intention of the female.

 _'That bitch was planning to rape Shachi!'_ Oh, the very thought of it made him want to burn her alive!

She would never go unpunished-of that, he was certain. He had to know if there was anything more to this aphrodisiac, and of course, the only way to do that was to wrench the answers right out of the culprit's mouth.

Law sat up and got off the bed. Taking the heart in one hand, his golden eyes sent the dazed man a look filled with promise. "Shachi-ya, I have something to do first and it is urgent, do you understand?"

"But I-!", he started to protest but he stopped himself suddenly. He stayed quietly on the bed, but his swollen lips pouted in disagreement.

Law gave Shachi's enticing figure a once-over, wondering if this is the first and last time he would see Shachi like this. He used Room and Shambles to send himself to the kitchen, scaring the woman when he appeared right in front of her.

"You better give me the information I need, madam, _or else_." Law wasn't feeling generous anymore and was already prepared to squeeze her heart. "Let's start with one simple question, what kind of _shit_ did you drug Shachi with?"

She replied as fast as she could. "The witch who made it called it a 'Love Potion'! The hag was behind all of this, please believe me! She set it all up, the flowers, the apple, the potion, everything! I didn't mean to give him more than the normal dose. I was recommended to put-"

"And what exactly do you mean by 'more than the normal dose'?", Law was getting this close to throttling the despicable woman.

"I was only required to pour one teaspoon on the boiling water before dipping each apple. That little amount would have been enough to be called an aphrodisiac. Instead I-...I put in ten times more than that!"

Law did the math in his head, and the results were staggering. If the sudden hormonal imbalance was not treated soon, it would not only permanently damage Shachi, it could actually kill him! Had he gotten an hour before, he would have been able to remove the poison in his veins, _so now, the only way to treat him was..._

"You...stupid...bitch!", Law roared at her, his hands clenched into fists and, indirectly, her heart in his grasp. The woman's wails were too pathetic and aggravating for him to listen. He threw the organ somewhere in the room, shit was getting real and he needed both hands available for this.

He began to search for a certain vial, pulling out the cork, sniffing it before pouring a few drops onto the sink. He gathered a few bottles at the side, which he had deemed acceptable and showed them to the woman who was currently crying from the sudden pain he accidentally bestowed upon her.

Law had no time for this, and darkened his expression at her once again. It made her swallow her own cries, and closed her eyes as if to prepare for another eruption of pain.

"Which one?" was his only venomous question.

It made her snap her eyes open, once again speechless, "I- I don't under-"

"I said. Which. One. Of these oils work best?" Law didn't have much patience left and this wench was making him lose some more. "Answer me now."

She didn't have any choice but to obey his order, "The two vials with bright colors are merely food coloring, the oil in the stringed bottle is the one I use for cooking, and the last one in your hand contains coconut oil mixed with flowers that I hardly use-"

Law was gone before she had finished, standing right outside the room Shachi was in. His hands shook as they took ahold of the bottle properly.

Shit, he was actually doing this. _This was really happening._

Shachi wouldn't be able to give him real consent, but with the potion's effect already showing its symptoms, Law had no choice but to take responsibility, and hope that in the morning, Shachi wouldn't hate him for what he would do to him tonight.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated very much! Thanks for reading ^^.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Law x Shachi
> 
> Beta: The Lovely stirlingphoenix! Give her some sugar, guys!
> 
> Chapter Rating: M (excuse me for the shitty sex scene guys, it seems I have a whole lot of erotica-training ahead of me)

Law was standing in the corridor, mentally preparing himself for what was to come, when he suddenly heard a groan of pain, which prompted him to temporarily forget his growing anxiety and quickly dash into the room. His eyes immediately fell upon Shachi's curled up form with his face all scrunched up and sweating profusely.

He mentally cursed and placed the oil on the desk by the bed before undressing with haste. The dim-witted whore must have expected this poison to only amplify the young man's sexual drive, or otherwise she would have known that such a high dosage would also affect his psyche, and not in a good way. Now, it was imperative that Shachi have sex with a person closest to him.

 _'And there's no fucking way it will ever be with that slut_ ', he thought to himself after he finished removing his clothing and boots, climbed on the bed, and covered the naked young man possessively with his own exposed form.

Law looked down in concern at Shachi, whose face was completely flushed, while panting heavily and making small pitiful noises. When he placed his hands on the small of the other man's back and warm cheek, Shachi gave a small sigh of relief and arched his back against the cool hand.

Shachi finally opened his eyes and seemed to recognize Law when he looked up at him. He whimpered as he rolled to his back and wrapped his arms around the dark man's neck and unexpectedly pulled him down between his spread legs. He was already hard, his shaft was stiff against Law's abdomen and his entire body was trembling like a leaf.

"Law," Shachi mumbled beneath him in distress,"...Hurts. I need- mmmm, I need Law...please."

A lump formed in Law's throat which prevented him from saying anything for a moment, and his teeth grinded in self-disgust for reacting in eagerness at the younger man's words. _'Oh, Shachi. I hate that bitch for doing this to you, but I despise myself more for putting you through more hurt.'_

"Hush Shachi, I won't leave you. I'll be right here, okay?" In the end, Law tried to comfort him instead, and immediately snatched the vial from the desk as best as he could in his position before pulling the cork out to let it flow into his left hand. In his haste, he accidentally spilled a large amount of oil all over it and the bed, causing the smell of coconut to flood the room.

This small mistake was ignored when Shachi licked Law's neck and lightly bit at skin presented to him, causing Law to gasp. To Law's chagrin, his body was starting to heat up in anticipation; he tried to steady his shaky breath.

_'Shit, I should get started before I lose control. And that is not what Shachi needs right now.'_

His hands were starting to ache from being held up, so he gently stopped Shachi's ministrations, and removed the arms around him so he could sit back and prepare Shachi in a better position.

He placed the vial back onto the desk and spread the oil over his fingers while keeping one of Shachi's leg apart to move one hand down and prod his entrance with his fingers, smearing his butt cheeks with the lubricant. Knowing that Shachi would need much more stimulation, Law lowered his head and took Shachi's erection in his mouth and firmly sucked, his free hand gripped the base of the length and pumped it in tandem with the pace had set his mouth.

The younger man moaned and trembled from the pleasure. He clumsily grabbed a handful of Law's hair, as if trying to hold on to something solid and clenched tightly around Law's searching digits. Against Law's will, his own cock had become hard already from all the sounds Shachi was making; he could taste the sweetness of his pre-cum and was looking forward to the feeling of Shachi's tightness around him.

_'I am a disgusting man, and this isn't what Shachi deserves; Penguin would have been a better choice, for they were closer with each other. And now, he is going to be tainted by me.'_

That fact made him sick inside, but he only furthered his fingering by adding another long finger, and pushing it deeper into Shachi's body. After a few seconds, he finally found Shachi's prostate, which caused him to squirm in delight. Shachi let out a low and long moan when Law curled his fingers like a hook, dragging them back and forth. By now, his scalp was starting to hurt from the desperate hands that felt like they were trying to pull his hair out.

_'I must get him to orgasm at least once before we proceed to intercourse, and it shouldn't be difficult given his condition. What I am about to do next is vulgar and isn't fair to Shachi, but I can't let that whore get to Shachi. He is mine, and I protect my own.'_

With that thought in mind, he tended to the other man's needs and quickened the pace of his fingers, hands, and mouth. He felt the cock throb in his mouth, already prepared to release its load, but Law fully expected it, and swallowed the semen that shot down his throat.

Law withdrew and sat back to watch Shachi shudder in bliss. His eyes were full-blown and drool ran down from his mouth; his chest shook and his breathing was erratic. Shachi was limp on the bed but his erection hadn't gone flaccid, it was still hard and turgid. This was what Law was worried about - that the witch's poison still had control of his body-that he needed sex in order to be relieved of the pain and to stop the raging hormones that could potentially kill him from the inside.

Law's heart hammered in his chest as he accommodated himself between Shachi's parted legs, and positioned his cock in one hand against the younger man's entrance, before burying himself gently while a deep groan reverberated from his throat, with Shachi moaning loudly in chorus. He thrusted forward once, slowly, for Shachi's sake, rolling his hips after his balls touched the other's ass.

Shachi continued to mewl and writhe from the fullness and the burning within him; he wrapped his arms and legs around Law again, deliciously clenching his muscles around Law's cock, breathlessly whispering, _'More, m-more, please, **so good, oh!** '_

It had been a long time since Law had felt this-the feeling of his dick being buried inside a hot and wet orifice, the arousing sounds coming from his partner, the smell of sweat and just everything that he wanted in order to let off some steam from a one-night stand.

But Shachi wasn't just some stranger that caught his fancy. This was his crewmate, and one of his best nurses of the ship who was well-liked by the others. Shachi is _his_ and his pleasure and needs were more important than Law's, as always.

Law withdrew his cock until just the head was still inside and again, immediately aimed and pushed in against that magic spot that had Shachi yelling from the intense pleasure it caused. The redhead still begged for more, which he almost complied with, but he wasn't just going to fuck him and be done with it. Shachi was precious to him, and Law was going to show him by not potentially causing him any pain in the morning.

He started a slow and considerate rhythm, allowing Shachi to squeeze him inside and out, ignoring his whines to have more of him and move faster despite wanting to do that himself.

Shachi seemed to have had it with Law's slowness and clutched his limbs around the dark man and rolled them over, so Law was once again on his back with Shachi on top of him who had a delighted look on his flushed face.

_'Oh **fuck me**.'_

The new position not only drove his cock deeper inside the other man's body, but it also gave Shachi more power and leeway to do as he wished with Law, which is what he seemed to have planned from the moment he sat back and supported himself by leaning back with his hands holding onto Law's legs and his knees against the bed.

Shachi raised himself up, taking his time to adjust himself while sheathed upon Law, and then slammed himself down, his tight ass tensed up around his cock and gave Law an all-consuming sinful feeling that had him clasping his hands around Shachi's waist.

"Fuck!" Law wouldn't be able to keep his cool any longer, not if Shachi kept this up.

Shachi made a trilled, kittenish noise from his throat, "Th-this is-mmmm, ah, feels great- hnnngh, _more, Law!_ "

His following thrusts were not gentle in the slightest. He adjusted himself for that thick cock to hit the bundle of nerves every time, and he seemed to relish in the sounds of skin slapping as he crashed down, keening and panting in display all for Law's viewing pleasure. Before Law knew what was happening, Shachi climaxed yet again from that built-up tension in his loins. Semen coated their bellies, and his ass clenched down on the shaft inside, causing Law to growl huskily like an animal.

And Law would have cum too, if he knew that this would be enough to sate Shachi's hunger. He knew that Shachi needed more, that _they_ needed more, and this would never be over until both of them were spent.

_'Forgive me, Shachi, but I can't restrain myself anymore.'_

Without a moment's notice, he spun them around while Shachi was still dazed from post-orgasmic bliss; he hooked his arms under smaller man's knees, and bent them forward until they reached the redhead's ears, which gave him the leverage that he wanted to have. He pounded within him at an angle that had them both moaning and almost screaming. Electricity coursed through their veins, toes curled in bliss, and the smell of sex permeated the whole room.

His thrusts never ceased as Law wrapped Shachi's powerful legs around his hips. His tongue delved past Shachi's lips while cupping the back of his head tenderly, the other hand palmed the soft skin of his partner's backside, caressing and groping his slender figure. He lifted his partner's smooth bottom and supported him.

Law angled his hips up and picked up the pace; he could feel the burning heat pooling down and increasing in intensity. Their coupling would end once he and Shachi reached the peak of euphoria. And then, his crewmate would eventually curse him for doing something so filthy to him and he'll never see him again.

But Shachi ( _pure, innocent and now tainted by him, and it was all his fault_ ) only hugged him fiercely like a life-line and pursed his lips against his, as if he wanted this himself, and Law's heart cried at the unfairness of it all.

His hips hitched and the pace turned uneven; they were so close, but they needed that one final push in order to reach the highest point of ecstasy. So, Law grinded his hips harshly against Shachi's, smacking those super-sensitive glands, finally spilling his seed inside of Shachi.

Shachi thrashed and jerked, letting out a loud cry from all of the overwhelming sensations and ejaculated the third and final time of the night, before going limp on the bed and passing out.

Law gasped and shuddered in the meantime, losing control of his limbs and falling on top of his partner, trying to catch his breath. Once he had gathered his bearings, he pulled his flaccid manhood out of Shachi and lied beside him, watching the rise and fall of his chest and the lovely smile on his face while he slept peacefully.

He still had the willpower to fetch the blanket that had fallen to the ground, possibly before he had entered the room and pull it over the both of them. Due to being totally exhausted from overusing his Ope-Ope fruit's Room, trying (and failing) to hold in his emotions, and the admittedly emotionally-draining sex, it didn't take long before he closed his eyes, thinking there was still time to regret this in the morning.

* * *

 

It was early in the morning, so early in fact, that the sun hadn't even come up yet. Ever so slowly, Shachi awoke and slightly opened his eyes in a lethargical way, mumbling nonsensical things against his firm and comfy pillow, before curling himself up against the warm body and the arm that slung around the curve of his waist, giving him a sense of safety and-

_'...Wait, what?!'_

He snapped his eyes open and looked up, but the moment he did, his heart almost stopped and gave him a heart attack.

Law (Trafalgar-motherfucking-Law!), his captain that he would forever follow, even into the deepest depths of the untraveled sea, the man he had always admired and longed for since the first time they met, this insomniac 'Surgeon of Death' that was commanding and invincible and terrifying in other people's eyes...

...was cuddling with him.

He was using Law's arm as a pillow, and a comfortable one at that.

Law snored in his sleep.

And they were on a bed.

_Naked._

"Oh, god," He whispered quietly to himself in shock, before slapping a hand to his mouth in order to hold in an approaching scream.

_'What the **fuck** happened last night!?'_

The drowsiness had almost left his mind from the sight before him, and he was starting to notice other things-an ache that flared up from the waist down to his knees, a sticky wetness on his stomach and nether regions- _and he really didn't need to know anymore other than that, thank you very much._

His confusion that quickly turned into a wreck of emotions was now bordering on hysteria, and if he couldn't calm himself down soon, he was definitely going to have a panic attack, so _shut up Shachi dude, and think!_

He wracked his mind over and over, trying to recall yesterday's events, and abruptly he sneered when he thought of the deceiving witch that took advantage of his naïveté, and he swore to himself that such a thing would never happen again. He also remembered passing out from the drugged apple, and when he woke up...

His face lost its color and a shiver ran down his neck once he recalled the things he had done to Law-the breathless kiss he forced Law to take part in, his shameless mewling and begging as if he was some bitch in heat that needed a cock to fill him up, violating Law on the bed after he complied with his wishes, everything he had done to his captain was... was unforgivable!

Shachi was so caught up in his troubled thoughts that he didn't notice when Law had joined the world of the living, just gazing blankly into space before he rolled his eyes down to take a look at Shachi, and frowned when he saw that the redhead was already awake and had a worried look that formed in his brows.

When Shachi finally turn his head up, he and the dark man stared awkwardly at each other, before avoiding each other's gaze. They wanted to let go off the other, but not at the same time.

Finally, Law removed his arm from Shachi, which allowed the smaller man to put up some space between them, sitting back despite the protest in his lower back.

"Well, this is...," Shachi trailed off.

Law stiffly nodded. "Awkward, I know."

Silence fell upon them for a few moments. This time, however, it was Shachi who broke it.

He first started twiddling his fingers, which showed his discomfort despite not wanting to. "Look, I am really sorry for what I did yesterday, it was my fault in the first place, and I swear it will never happen again."

Law's outward appearance didn't show anything to clue him in on what he was thinking when he suddenly said, "I beg your pardon, Shachi-ya. _You_ are...sorry?"

Shachi began to think that his apology was not enough for Law, and he stuttered out nervously, "I acted like a 50 Belli slut from the street! I wasn't able to recall much about what I did to you, but I remembered enough, and you must be disgusted by my whorish behavior-"

He was cut off when tanned, tattooed arms unexpectedly embraced him, and he felt Law's strong jaw rest upon his head. Unconsciously, he breathed in the unique scent that emitted from the taller man's neck, the heady scent of dark coffee, old-age papers, and spices, which made him purr inside. To be pressed up against Law like this is what he had always dreamed of, but no, not like this, not after he violated him like a vile animal.

"You really thought of it that way? That your actions were your own fault, that you thought I would treat you any differently from this point on? Oh Shachi, do not blame yourself about this, not that it was your fault in the first place. In fact, it is I who should take responsibility for everything that had happened, not you." Law sounded puzzled, guilty and relieved at the same time, which made everything all the more confusing.

He protested, but didn't break out of Law's comforting hold, "But- I trusted her, the witch, like a mindless fool and didn't suspect anything, and I ate the fruit 'cause I was an idiot. I was the one who caused all of this, I made everyone worried sick, and you were only doing this as a captain being responsible for his crew and I just...don't deserve that, I don't deserve this," he tried to gesture to Law about his hug, but was only able to place his hands upon the taller man's muscled chest, causing his face to turn red. He was glad his captain couldn't see him from this position.

_'But hot damn, Law was obviously quite handsome, and his body was leanly built, a powerhouse in and of itself, and the phrase 'dangerously gorgeous' wasn't strong enough word to describe him.'_

"Enough of that nonsense," Law said and with a firm tone in his voice that there was nothing more Shachi could do to convince him of his failings. Nobody could ever change Law's stubborn mind.

"Listen to me, Shachi-ya, you are one of the most valued members of my crew. Those who have been wronged will be avenged, and those who committed a crime will be punished. And in my eyes, you are completely innocent and a victim from a madwoman's wretched plans." Law's voice became soothing, which was a rare thing to see in Shachi's perspective. "Rest assured, the despicable woman will get what she deserves."

Despite his reservations, Shachi could only nod, as he stared at the heart-shaped tattoo upon his chest, "If you say so captain."

They stayed like that for a while, caught in a semblance of a lovers' embrace, and Shachi _did_ wish that they were lovers, but he believed that Law wouldn't go that far with anyone, even with someone he already slept with.

* * *

 

Law held the smaller man tenderly, showing a side that no one had ever seen before, and various scenarios popped up in his head- images of him and Shachi sitting beside each other in comfortable silence, of them giving each other a secretive smile that could mean anything, of Shachi being the cheerful sun that never failed to paint a smile on his face that was hidden behind his turned back.

That would never happen to them, not in this lifetime, and certainly not with Law's unlucky capability of cursing anyone that would love him to die, _it's just like what had happened to..._

He immediately stopped himself from dwelling on such depressing thoughts while simultaneously pushing down the all-consuming fury that accompanied the thought of black and pink feathers and the heart-stopping sounds of gunshots, because it wouldn't do well to cause Shachi anymore distress. Instead, he tried to recall where he found the bathroom so they could get a move on.

He reluctantly removed his arms from the smaller man and helped him stand up, letting the redhead grab onto his arms for support as he grabbed the blanket to wrap it around Shachi in order to hide his current nudity, which he seemed to have forgotten.

He saw the other man blush and clasp the material around his shoulders that reached the floor with one hand, and when he started to walk, his gait was wobbly and unbalanced.

This was all Law's doing, and it was a given that he would do what he thought he must be done to relieve the other man from any pain, so he took him once again in his arms, carrying him like a bride that he just married. Of course, Shachi complained and tried to reason with him, but Law would have none of it, and smirked when the younger man in his care pouted cutely and stayed quiet.

He thought nothing of his own naked appearance, not that there was anything on his body that he would be ashamed of, and walked across the room, and stepped right towards the door nearest to the garden. The bathroom's tub was big enough for the two of them to squeeze right in and still have enough room to themselves inside the tub.

He turned the tub's faucets and showers on full blast, and helped Shachi (who had a few reservations at first but eventually removed the only thing that covered his body) get accommodated in the tub, stepping inside after him.

He gave the shy redhead some form of privacy by turning their backs against each other, after handing Shachi his own sponge and liquid soap to wash with (the wench really had everything she needed to live in comfort, didn't she?) as they waited for the water to pool around them and rise until it was high enough to reach their stomachs.

This would have been a nice and amiably pleasant moment in Law's opinion, but unfortunately there was still something urgent he had to discuss with him, and there was no time like the present.

"Shachi-ya," he softly called out to the other, to which Shachi hummed to in response. "Do you know what kind of drug she poisoned you with? From the single piece fruit you ate?"

"Well, I got the big idea that it was an aphrodisiac, and that's why I acted like...'that', to you. But that's all there was to it, right? It was only meant to last for only one night?"

He was afraid of sharing his confirmations, but he would never tell a lie that could endanger his crewmate, and he felt guilty for having to dash Shachi's hopes.

"I am afraid to be the bearer of bad news but...she had stupidly overdosed you with the drug. Because of the intercourse, you were partly cured. However, I can confirm that it will happen again, and you will experience random bouts of extreme desires that can only be healed by sex, and multiple orgasms."

He heard Shachi let out a choking sound; his stuttering and total disbelief were completely understandable reactions. Even Law himself had trouble believing it himself.

Shachi momentarily turned quiet, before he spoke to him again. "Law, do you regret what we did?"

Law didn't say anything at first, thinking over a proper answer that wouldn't hurt Shachi's feelings, _if_ he had feelings for this cowardly man such as Law, that is. "The only thing that I regret, Shachi-ya, is that you weren't able to give me proper consent because of the potion. Had we agreed to it in the proper way, I wouldn't have handled you so roughly without permission."

Shachi must have been reeling in shock from the admittance of his own captain basically telling him that he didn't mind having sex with him, as long as it was properly done. Law wanted to take his words back, and was about to deny his claims when he felt Shachi turn himself around, a thoughtful look sparkled in his eyes.

"Law, I...I just want to say first that, I have always admired you, and I hold a lot of respect for you. And, honestly, I wouldn't really mind doing, um, it with you if you really like it, but I understand that there was a reason as to why you treated all of the other crewmen in a professional way, like, you don't want them to get near you even after they have become eager to be friends with you. I just-... _I get it_ , if you are doing this only for my sake, and I am grateful for that..."

Law was honestly surprised, not necessarily in a bad way, and waited for the other man to finish his saying his piece.

"But you should know that, if we are to continue this...whatever you call it...this 'fling', then you must know that I am not after your body, nor will I be intrusive about your past. And if my consent is that important to you, then here it is. I give you permission to, uh, have s-sex with me without beating yourself up about it."

Law's jaw was slightly agape by the end of his babble; he never realized that his latest recruit would be so observant and open with him.

_'This boy is quite unpredictable when he wants to be. I have never felt glad and lucky before I personally gave him a place in my ship.'_

To test the younger man's resolve, he steeled himself before leaning forward and trapping Shachi with his blazing gaze, causing the redhead to freeze up and blush from the intense stare he gave him.

"To be clear with our intentions, you're accepting my proposal with full consent, you will be cared for in bed, and this will stay as a secret between the two of us until you are cured, unless both of us wish to continue this relationship. Am I following you?"

Shachi nodded in assent, accepting and trusting their decisions as always.

Law couldn't help himself from teasing, however, just to create a lighter atmosphere between Shachi and himself. "Very well. I must warn you though, Shachi-ya, that I am quite an insatiable beast in bed, and I won't be able to control myself when you constantly tempt me with your pretty eyes and kissable lips."

Shachi quickly hid his rosy face behind his hands, squealing in embarrassment while Law softly laughed in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any review or constructive criticism is accepted! Thanks ^^
> 
> (I just forgot to rate this chapter as explicit. Dammit sorry bout that >3

**Author's Note:**

> please review or give constructive criticism :3


End file.
